


Раннее развитие

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Они часто оказываются вместе в одной пустой комнате — чем темнее и тише, тем лучше.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> странные фаноны, преканон

Они часто оказываются вместе в одной пустой комнате — чем темнее и тише, тем лучше.

— Мисс Кин, — приветствует Виктор. Он сидит на подоконнике, чёрный картонный силуэт с рыжим пятнышком сигаретного огонька. Тонкий дымок вьётся спиралью и уходит в открытую форточку.

— Мистер Зсасз, — отвечает Барбара, приседая в вежливом книксене. На ней розовое платье, пышное, как шапка молочного коктейля, и тесное, как средневековые тиски. Барбара мечтает выбраться из него в комфортную пижаму, но до этого ещё несколько часов утомительного светского вечера.

Барбара залезает на подоконник, стряхивает туфельки (розовые) с бантиками (розовыми), подтягивает под себя ноги в белых кружевных гольфиках. Виктор отодвигается, чтобы не пропитать её платье сигаретным запахом.

Они молчат. Виктор в принципе не очень разговорчивый малый, а Барбара уже переросла те годы, когда задавала бесконечные невежливые вопросы: почему ты лысый? почему ты никогда не смотришь в глаза? это правда, что ты вырастешь и будешь убивать людей?

— Ты порезался?

Или нет.

Виктор смотрит на свою руку так, как будто она чужая. Над тонким белым запястьем — красная бугристая полоса, еле схватившаяся корочкой. Барбару подмывает ткнуть в неё пальцем.

Удивительно, что Виктор терпел её все эти годы.

— Я порезал, — поясняет Виктор; как обычно, его объяснения не делают ничего лучше. Он рассеянно проводит над ранкой ладонью, не касаясь её, пепел с сигареты сыплется ему на брюки; Барбаре интересно — чем это он, ножом? Слишком тонким выглядит порез. Может быть, канцелярским, какие использует папа в работе? — Сам. Ты не принесла кексы?

Он кажется расстроенным. Барбара виновато разводит руками.

— Я пыталась. Но потом пришлось размазать их по лицу одного типа.

— Типа?

— Марио, — Барбара кривится так, будто её стошнит от одного имени. 

— Что он сделал?

Барбара поджимает губы, смотрит на Виктора из-под накрученной чёлки, решает: стоит ли? не посмеётся ли? не скажет ли, что Марио был прав?

— Он сказал, что я здесь только потому, что мои родители спят и видят, какому богатому сынку меня сплавить, — говорит она медленно. Виктор смотрит на неё внимательными тёмными глазами, они блестят, как мамины серёжки. — Что девчонки хороши только как... как будущие трофейные жёны, — больше всего Барбару ранит то, что она не может не думать: Марио прав. Не во втором, конечно, но в первом... она знает своих маму и папу. Знает, увы, слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться: ей уже присматривают хорошую партию. В конце концов, ей целых десять лет.

Но злиться на родителей неприлично, и кексами в них не кинешь, и поэтому Барбара стискивает кулачки и шипит имя Марио так, будто это ругательство и страшное проклятье.

— Он думает, что если он Фальконе, то ему всё можно, — говорит она, и слова тяжёлые и едкие, розовый сладкий яд — «женское» оружие. — Как будто они владеют этим городом!

Виктор издаёт звук — что-то вроде хмыканья и мурчания одновременно. 

— Извини, — поправляется Барбара быстро. — Иногда я забываю, что ты на них работаешь.

Виктор урчит согласно, щелчком отправляет сигарету в форточку и поворачивается всем корпусом, внушительно и изящно.

— Марио — маленький жалкий нытик, — говорит он доверительно. — В следующий раз бей его. Как девчонка.

— Как девчонка — это значит?.. — Барбара склоняет голову на бок, как маленькая заинтересованная птичка.

Виктор наклоняется к ней ближе, шепчет в самое ухо:

— Кухонным ножом в брюшную полость.

Барбара смеётся, прикрывая ладонью рот — как учит мама; девочке неприлично проявлять эмоции ярко, сдержанность и приглушённость, вот что пристало маленькой леди. Уж точно не размазывать розовый крем по прилизанным волосам будущего наследника мафиозной семьи. Сдавленный смех звучит ещё хуже, чем обычный: булькающие и свистящие звуки, напоминающие некоторые естественные звуки организма. И от этого ещё смешнее — потому что, в конце концов, Барбаре Кин десять лет, и у неё чувство юмора младшеклассницы, даже если она не по годам умна для своих лет.

Виктор спрыгивает с подоконника, протягивает Барбаре руку — как будто она принцесса, а он рыцарь, помогающий ей спуститься с лошади, или что-то вроде того. Если бы он не был таким страшным (во всех смыслах), он мог бы стать её первой детской любовью, честное слово.

— Куда мы? — спрашивает Барбара, нашаривая туфельки в темноте.

— Кексы, — отвечает Виктор внушительно. — Они на кухне.

— Ооо, я не уверена, что нам можно на кухню!

Барбара говорит это, уже шагая за Виктором к выходу. Они открывают дверь — в коридоре чуть светлее, слышна музыка из танцевальной залы, голоса и смех. Виктор пожимает плечами. Кексы явно приоритетнее, чем соблюдение правил. Ценный урок, решает Барбара, намного лучше тех, которые даёт мама.


End file.
